


Амуниция

by SittZubeida



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мишель предстоит первое дело и для этого ей нужна приличествующая случаю амуниция.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амуниция

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для [Марви-недельки в сообществе Suits](http://suits.diary.ru/p205246324.htm)

— И как же это называется? — Харриет смерила свою ассистентку критическим взглядом.  
  
— Э-э... Деловой костюм из коллекции Осень-Зима...  
  
— Маркс и Спенсер, — судя по тону Харриет, Мишель с тем же успехом могла найти его на помойке.  
  
— И что? Это весьма демократичная марка, и у них есть премиум-линии, — вяло попыталась оправдаться Мишель, разглаживая складки на светло-сером твидовом сарафане.  
  
— Да нет, ничего, — Харриет улыбнулась так безмятежно, что у Мишель аж холодок пробежал по спине. — Очень приличный сарафан. В самый раз для воскресной школы, — тут она резко посерьёзнела. — Но у нас завтра не молитвенное собрание, а суд по делу о сексуальном домогательстве.  
  
— Для которого ты велела мне купить, я цитирую — «приличествующую случаю амуницию»!  
  
— И ты выбрала эту монашескую рясу? — Харриет театрально застонала. — Девочка моя, ты просто безнадёжна. Удивляюсь, как тебе вообще удалось завести парня.  
  
— Да что не так-то?! — наконец взорвалась Мишель. — Это нормальный деловой костюм, без декольте и не слишком короткий. Самое то для серьёзного процесса. И при чём тут вообще моя личная жизнь?  
  
Всю эту тираду Харриет слушала с каменным лицом, а когда Мишель наконец выдохлась, молча подхватила сумочку и направилась к выходу, сделав жест следовать за ней. В дверях она на секунду задержалась.  
  
— Дон, у меня...  
  
— ...на сегодня нет никаких встреч. Больше нет.  
  
— И...  
  
— ...Рэй уже ждёт внизу.  
  
— А Мишель...  
  
— ...сегодня «работает в библиотеке Конгресса».  
  
— Напомни, почему я до сих пор не вышла за тебя замуж?  
  
— Потому что ты бессердечная карьеристка, у которой нет времени на семью. Но я не теряю надежды — биологические часы тикают, детка!  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, пупсик, — ухмыльнувшись, Харриет повернулась к Мишель. — А ты чего застыла, как лошадь на Монмартре? Марш за сумочкой, и чтоб через пять минут была у лифта!  
  
Ничего не понимающая Мишель ошалело кивнула и со всех ног бросилась к своему кубику. Глядя ей вслед, Харриет тяжко вздохнула:  
  
— Ну и что прикажешь с ней делать, а?  
  
— Купить шпильки. И настоящую сумочку, — отрапортовал Дон. — Она до сих пор ходит с кожаным рюкзачком.  
  
Только наличие в холле других людей заставило Харриет удержаться от фейспалма.  
  


***

  
— Я это не надену даже на Хеллоуин! А уж тем более в суд! — бушевала Мишель в примерочной. — Он же розовый! Я выгляжу в нём блондинкой!  
  
— Ты и есть блондинка, — парировала Харриент, — кончай истерику и выходи на подиум, Барби.  
  
Мишель отдёрнула занавеску, пылая до кончиков ушей. Она и сама затруднилась бы сказать, от чего больше — от гнева или смущения. Выбранный Харриет костюм был просто вызывающе легкомысленным: приличная вроде бы юбка-карандаш до колена на самом деле сбоку имела разрез до самого бедра; лямки жилетки были настолько узкими, что не закрывали, а подчёркивали грудь, словно обрамляя её розовой рамкой. Да, и это самое главное — костюм был чертовски розовым, словно детская жвачка.  
  
— Отлично, отлично, — довольно прищурилась Харриет. — Вот теперь тебя наконец-то можно выпускать в люди.  
  
— А может, сразу на панель? — Мишель сама обалдела от своей наглости, но пути назад уже не было — этот ужасный розовый костюм, казалось, так и толкал произнести что-нибудь колкое. — Думаю, я смогла бы подцепить какого-нибудь богатого папика, — она приняла нарочито модельную позу, усиленно захлопала глазами и залепетала высоким голосом, — Приве-ет, котик! Не угостишь даму коктейлем?  
  
— Отлично, крошка! — хохотнула Харриет. — Ты уже начинаешь улавливать мысль! Так, — она победно хлопнула в ладоши, — осталось только подобрать соответствующий клатч и пару каблуков, с которых ты не свалишься.  
  
— Какой ещё клатч? Харриет, ты в своём уме? Я не могу заявиться в таком виде в суд — меня просто выгонят за непристойное поведение! Ты хочешь, чтобы я провалила своё первое дело?  
  
— Как раз наоборот, — Харриет хищно улыбнулась, — я хочу, чтобы ты разделала этих зарвавшихся банкиров под орех. Хочу, чтобы ты прошлась по залу суда, как по подиуму, встала под софитами и разнесла их убогую защиту вдребезги. Ты выиграешь, девочка моя, и сделаешь это с шиком.  
  
— Ну не знаю, — Мишель вдруг смутилась. В словах Харриет было столько страсти, что хотелось поверить в них безоговорочно и тотчас, но... — Ты уверена, что этот наряд поможет?  
  
— Ещё бы! Детка, да пока они будут пускать слюни на твои сиськи, у них вся кровь устремится от мозга в нижние регионы. А поскольку твои мозги как раз будут на месте, выиграешь ты в мгновение ока. Я думаю, судье даже на перерыв уходить не придется, — тут она гнусно хихикнула, — разве только спустить пар.  
  
Это было ужасно пошло и настолько отдавало неприкрытым сексизмом, что Мишель не выдержала — она рассмеялась в ответ. Так они и хохотали несколько минут, пока к ним не подошла консультант с ворохом совершенно ужасных, усыпанных стразами клатчей.  
  


***

  
— Я в это не верю! Просто не верю! — Мишель подпрыгивала на сидении, словно подросток. — Моё выступление длилось семь минут. Семь, Карл! И за всё это время судья Симмонс ни разу даже в глаза мне не посмотрел!  
  
— А я тебе что говорила, детка? — Харриет победно откинулась на спинку сиденья. — Никогда не стоит недооценивать силу предрассудков. При виде голубоглазой блондинки в розовом костюме богатые папики сразу делают вывод об уровне её интеллекта и расслабляются. Чаще всего — весьма и весьма зря. А теперь перестань скакать, пока не прошибла крышу. Тебе ещё предстоит целый ворох бумажной волокиты, если не забыла.  
  
— Ой, Харриет, — глаза Мишель заблестели детским любопытством. — А ты тоже пришла на своё первое дело в розовом костюме?  
  
— Обижаешь, — фыркнула Харриет. — Мне такие банальные уловки не нужны, — увидев надувшееся личико Мишель, она продолжила самым светским тоном, — я просто накрасила губы алой помадой и поправляла макияж во время речи истца. Глядя. Ему. В глаза.  
  
Раздавшийся следом взрыв хохота слышно было наверное даже в Квинсе.


End file.
